Talk:Lynx/@comment-2600:387:8:10:0:0:0:73-20180814170646
I want to be more active on this wonderful wiki community even though I do not have an account. I love how wiki is mostly the only social media that allows people who don’t have accounts on here make comments anyways. Okay back to the point I want to share my opinions on Moon today since I am now a supporter of Lynxter ☺️. And ahhh my first comment for this got deleted as I stoped typing to eat and I am on a model. This is going to take forever to retpye. Okay I am also doing this because I was bowsing the Wings of Fire Wiki this morning and I came across this one fan-made page named ‘11 Reasons Why I Hate Moonwatcher’ by Burn The SandWing. If you want to see more of what I will be giving you today, you can go on there or if you are a huge Lynxter fan then go on there, too. Oh, one more thing before we start I want to say Moon is an OKAY character she is not the ‘go die in a hole’ character for me. The Fandom page said how the all hated her and Qibil with all their heart but that’s not me. Sure Moon is not my favorite but I love Qibil so yeah. And if you are a full supporter of Moonwatcher and you want to comment, I am fine with you commenting, but remember I have feeling too so be kind. Okay let’s begin... Reason one, Moon is so important. ‘What’s wrong with being important?’ you ask. It’s just everything is warped around her finger. Then when someone even so touches her, everyone will stop what their doing to help her. I can give you three reasons when Moon was ‘attacked’ and everyone just jumped into save her. 1) when Winter dragged Moon from the exploding History Cave and everyone was yelling at him as if he just punched her in the face. I mean all he did was take her by the wrist and drag her away, jeez. 2) when Peril’s father attacked them in the form of the NightWing (ShiftShaper). He attcked Moon after knocking out Kinkajou. Even though Winter was thrown into the fire, still attacked ShiftShaper, protecting Moon. She didn’t even thank him. I would have. 3) Anemone hitting Moon with the broom. It wasn’t really till after wards this scene I really started to notice Moon’s downside of her character. She was really braty in this chapter. Anemone is one of my favorite characters. So when she was feeling not important because of Moon, I felt really angry. Then everyone was yelling at Anemone. Ahhh I hate this part. It gets on my nerves sooo much. All she did has hit her on the head. So? Oh my gosh they treat her like royalty. Reason two... she has such a easy past. She is SPOILED in a way. While her tribe dies out slowly and suffers while she eats mangos and breathe fresh air. I can’t even with this. She is kinda supposed to have a sad past with all the NigtWings hating on her. But I don’t blame them. She is well fed and enjoying flowers while they lived in fear of being crushed by the volcano. Then she knew the love thoughts from Winter but didn’t even talk to him after falling in love with Qibil then she didn’t even talk to the others before going to find Luna. She could have told everyone before flying over to Jerboa II‘s hunt. Okay sorry guys there are a few more things I want to put out but this is long enough. COMMENT plssss. I love you guys and how you comment thank you so much for reading.